


Queen

by rudbeckia



Series: Random Worlds [44]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Millicent POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: A day in the life of The Finalizer — from the First Order’s second most famous ginger’s point of view.





	Queen

_Bye baby, be good!_

Mine is away. Quiet now. Not silent: never silent. Watch for movement in the dim. Never dark, not quite. Soft, warm feet dance across cold, hard floor. Favourite places, familiar vantage points, check and check again. Nothing to see, nothing to chase, nothing to catch.

Sleep in new place. Warm. Safe. Smells like Other.

Blink. Roll, stretch and yawn. Rub against new nest, knead at it, make it home. Claws out, catch on fabric. Feels good, do it again and again and purr. Rub face on roughness, scent mark. Mine now. 

Alert!

Head up, ears turned. Slide out of new nest. Stretch again and trot soft-footed, tail high in salute. Door opens and they come in, Mine first then Other, towering high over big feet, but don’t dart out today. Memory of a million white boots and harsh light, no favourite places, no dim corners. Grasping hands and loud noises, trapped in a tight collar on a long pole, dragged and bundled in a blanket that smelled of danger. Kicking and screaming.

Greet Mine with a chirrup and a smile and a rub. Scratch on the head, food in the bowl. Other shouts from the nest-room. Pause, then keep eating.

_Ugh! Armitage, your fucking cat slept on my cowl! It stinks and the ginger hair will NEVER come out. Where is the little—_

Lifted! Hiss at Mine in surprise but settle. Secure. Paws on shoulder, rub cheek on face. Purr. 

_Well then you should not have left it in her favourite place. My little Millicent just wanted somewhere warm to sleep. You should be flattered that she thinks your things smell safe._

Mine turns face. Bump nose. Look at Other and smile at it too. Big hand strokes firm. Purr louder. 

Watch them eat but don’t beg. Memory of closed doors. Smells good. Mine gets up! Follow and meow. Food.

_You shouldn’t feed her human food. It’s probably bad for her._  
_Oh do shut up, Kylo. It’s only a little piece of nerfburger. Nothing she couldn’t get in the wild._  
_Are you telling me your housecat could bring down a nerf?_

Laughs. Comfort. Safe.

Sofa. Lap. Stretch and wait, look at Other. Other looks back and finger scratches chin. Purr.

_Oh look! She likes you._  
_She’s a menace._  
_You don’t mean that. My Millicent is adorable. Aren’t you, girl?_

Purr. Stretch. Roll.

_Oh look! Kylo, she wants a bellyrub._  
_She fucking doesn’t! I still have scars from last time._  
_Aww is my big wawwiow-knight-of-wen fwightened of ittybittykittycatty?_  
_Shut up._

Mine strokes belly. Purr. Other strokes belly. Stare.

_Well that’s progress, she didn’t scratch you that time._  
_She’s waiting until you’re not looking._  
_I think you’re attributing my cat with a capacity for subterfuge which she lacks._

Mine pushes. Slide onto Other. Mine gets up. Other stares. Stare. Smile.  
Other strokes chin. Purr. Swat and bite for fun.

_She’s fucking biting me!_  
_Oh she’s playing. Keep your hand still and she won’t hurt you. Here, Millie!_

Alert! Rattle. Treats! Slide down, walk over, purr.

Lights dim. Mine goes. Other goes. Follow. Door closed. Sing!  
Sing louder. Shout. Shout louder!  
Door opens.

 _Oh for fucks sake, Millicent! You’re not the fucking queen of the ship. What do y—_  
_Damn it!_  
_Sorry, sweetheart._

Dart in. Jump on bed. Other is there. Mine lies down.  
Walk up and down.  
Other makes harsh noises.

_I can’t do it with her watching._  
_Well I can’t do it with that THING watching!_  
_Maybe if we’re not too energetic?_  
_Are you offering me a slow, gentle fuck?_  
_With plenty of, uh, warm up activity. Want to?_  
_Sith! Yes._

Settle on pillow. Other rolls on top of Mine to make room.  
Soft, warm noises.  
Sleep.


End file.
